Technological Field
This disclosure is related to the field of video coding and compression. In particular, the present disclosure is related to the transmission and scaling of multi-view (or multi-layer) video data.
Related Art
Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, smartphones, video teleconferencing devices, video streaming devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video coding techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
As “multi-view (MV)” video and “multi-layer” video (often referred to interchangeably), including three-dimensional and/or stereoscopic video, has become more prevalent in consumer video devices, the desire for mobile viewing and transmission of multi-view video has increased. Certain technologies have also allowed wireless transmission of video from one device to another via a network or in a peer-to-peer architecture. MV video may be transmitted from a source device to a destination device via wireless local area network (WLAN) carrier(s) (e.g., in accordance with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards) and/or wireless wide area network (WWAN) carrier(s) (e.g., cellular). The delivery of such MV video, from the source device to the destination device, over the WLAN and/or the WWAN may depend, for example, on the quality of service (QoS) of the respective wireless network carrier(s). As used herein, wireless networks may refer to WLANs, WWANs, or the like.